Tempting Fate
by The Character's Death
Summary: "But as concrete as his fate was from the day he had been born under the sign of the Cat…Kyo had still hoped. Hoped that things might turn out differently. A bitter smirk played on his lips as he finally understood what a stupid endeavor it had been…to have hope. " A one shot request for my friend, rainbowunicorn123. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Oneshot/Complete*


**This story is a request by my sweet, amazingly funny friend, rainbowunicorn123. Yes…I have now become a contract killer. I hope you like your gift, my friend!**

* * *

"Kyo…" a soft, monotone voice manifested, and crimson eyes narrowed in on its source. "…it's time." And just like that, those three words changed his world forever.

Kyo couldn't say he hadn't known this was coming. That was a lie. But as concrete as his fate was from the day he had been born under the sign of the Cat…Kyo had still hoped. Hoped that things might turn out differently. A bitter smirk played on his lips as he finally understood what a stupid endeavor it had been…to have hope. If only Yuki had known…it would just have been another confirmation in his eyes of how stupid the Cat really was. Stupid and useless. Unnecessary. Invisible. Easily disposed of. He had heard it all. But Kyo just couldn't bring himself to kill off the hope of a different fate…even now as he stared into eyes frozen over like ice. Maybe he really _was_ just that stupid.

"It figures he'd send you." He spat defiantly, deciding that if he was going down he was going to put up one hell of a fight. "Still doing his dirty work, _Hatori_?" And the cold gaze came unfazed by Kyo's flames.

"You know there's no other choice, Kyo." Hatori whispered, his words coming with an air of practiced indifference.

"Whatever." Kyo hissed, pushing past Hatori roughly as they both exited Shigure's home. "Just keep telling yourself that, you bastard." And Hatori simply followed him out to the waiting car…it figured he would come when no one else was around.

Kyo sat in the back of the car in silence, glaring out the window in active refusal of Hatori's presence. He watched as the main estate loomed in the distance, growing more ominous as they drew closer. Kyo couldn't say that he wasn't scared. That was a lie too. He was absolutely terrified. But it was funny, really, when he actually thought about it. After all this time fighting to be accepted…this was finally where he was ending up to suffer eternally. He was coming home. To a family that had never wanted him. And now it would never let him go. Maybe the damn rat had it right. Maybe bearing this family name was a cage all in itself.

Stepping out of the car, Kyo trailed behind Hatori, his crimson gaze burning into Hartori's back. If he managed to get out of this he planned on beating him to a bloody pulp. Getting out of this…changing his fate…thinking about this, Kyo's thoughts drifted to _her_. That night she had seen who he really was. And she still accepted him. If he got out of this, he would make sure to tell her. Tell her how he really felt. That…he loved her. Always had. Always would. No matter what happened, he needed to make sure that he saw her one last time. To let her know. Walking towards the main estate he finally reached the entrance, holding his breath as he crossed the threshold.

"Wait here." Hatori spoke, stopping as he glanced over his shoulder at Kyo before continuing alone down the hall.

Kyo waited, contemplating his fate. Being confined for the rest of his life. Kazuma had prepared him for this. He knew what to expect. And…he knew it would be less than pleasant. Staring down the hall, he could only imagine the conversation that Hatori was having with _him_. Just as Kyo began to feel the silence surround and suffocate him Hatori reappeared in the distance, his expression giving away nothing of the meeting he had just had. Kyo's crimson gaze narrowed on Hatori as he slowly walked back down the hall to where Kyo stood…motionless. Stopping in front of him, Hatori parted his lips as if he wanted to say something to the young man, his expression almost pained as he closed his mouth once again. Turning way from Kyo, Hatori began to walk down the hall, his voice coming cold as he spoke.

"Follow me." He murmured, and Kyos legs responded like lead as he worked to catch up to Hatori…this would be worse than he thought.

Entering a dimly lit room, Kyo found his eyes struggling to adjust as Hatori simply closed the door behind him, leaving him alone without a word. This was it. The beginning of the end. Sensing someone else in the darkness, Kyo's muscles automatically tensed underneath his tan skin. A low chuckle manifested from the shadows as a voice washed over the silence, coming eerily calm and velvet.

"My my…what is this... Ready for a fight, are we?" The voice murmured gently from the corner of the room, and Kyo let out a reflexive hiss of disdain.

"Would it make a difference?" Kyo spat, and another low chuckle manifested from the darkness around him.

"No…" The voice conceded coolly, and Kyo's expression fell into a scowl.

"So…" The voice continued, a hint of malice behind the cordial façade. "Are you ready to accept your punishment?" And Kyo bit his lip in an attempt to silence his rage…to no avail.

"Punishment?" Kyo growled. "It's not my fault I was born the Cat! It wasn't my decision at all!" He shrieked.

"Perhaps." The voice was low and icy, coming like a slap to the face that caused Kyo to fall back into silence. "But the fact remains that you are a monster…" All pretenses of warmth far removed from the voice as it continued. "A monster that must be locked away." And Kyo's crimson gaze fell to the floor as he contemplated this, finding in his heart that there might be a different choice…hoping that Tohru would be able to forgive him.

"I…" Kyo's voice came low, choosing his words carefully. "I would rather _die_ than be locked up here with you forever…you _bastard_." And before Kyo had a chance to react a hand snapped out violently to slap him across the face before grabbing his jaw roughly as cold eyes finally stared straight into his.

Kyo had heard stories about the unstable temper of the head of the household. But that's all they had ever really been to him…stories…until now. Rage burned underneath his flesh, his defiant gaze never leaving the eyes that held his. He watched as a slow smile worked its way across pale lips as warm breath brushed against his skin.

"Is that really what you want?" The voice taunted him, toying with him for sick satisfaction. "That can certainly be arranged." The voice whispered low. "I would be more than happy to put you out of your misery…_monster_." And a dark chuckle manifested as the voice continued. "But not before I make you beg for it. Then I will grant you your wish." The voice scoffed. "Because I am merciful." And Kyo bristled against the hand that still held him roughly.

"There is _nothing_ you could do to me that would make me beg you for _anything_, you sick bastard." Kyo hissed out as the hand tightened painfully on his jaw, and in a flash Kyo's legs were swept from underneath him as he fell flat on his back…and a foot crushed down on his ribcage, causing him to sputter in pain as he coughed up blood.

"Well…" The voice came dangerously low as cold eyes narrowed on Kyo. "…that is just a complete lack of imagination on your part…" And a blood-curdling shriek filled the darkness.


End file.
